Pardon
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One shot. Alternative if episode friday the 13th 1901


_One-shot._

_Dédicace à Sandrine K. et parce que je dois tuer une certaine petite frustration. Fin alternative à l'épisode Friday the 13th 1901. _

_Bien entendu, je ne possède rien, tout revient à la série et à la production. Bonne lecture Et merci pour vos commentaires sur les autres one-shot :) _

* * *

Les mots d'Emily tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et si elle avait raison? Et si par ses actions, Gillies avait gagné ? Et si tout cela avait été son plan depuis le début ?

Julia avait douté, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle, dont l'esprit était bien plus affuté que de nombreuses autres, elle qui avait toujours eu à étudier les faits sur plusieurs angles, elle avait été aveuglée, par la colère, la peur, le chagrin. Surtout par le chagrin, celui qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, celui qui devait ronger le coeur de William également. William. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui pendant toute cette épreuve. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu quitter le pas de sa porte quelques jours plus tôt. Il hantait ses pensées, encore et toujours, à cet instant.

-Julia ? Fit timidement la voix de la jeune femme à côté d'elle.

Elle la regarda et après avoir croisé son regard, elle le dirigea dans la même direction que celui de la jeune femme. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant qui se tenait là, quelques mètres plus loin, à côté du fiacre de la police.

-Parlez-lui, murmura Emily sans que Julia ne quitte le jeune homme du regard, ou vous le perdrez pour toujours.

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot et passa à côté d'elle sans même qu'elle ne le remarque ne pouvant quitter des yeux ce regard qui s'était plongé dans le sien.

Emily se dirigea vers les policiers et sourit tendrement à l'Inspecteur Murdoch avant d'en faire de même à l'intention de George.

-Emily, vous...vous allez bien? Demanda celui-ci timidement.

-Oui George, ça va. Je suis épuisée mais je vais bien. Pourriez-vous me...me raccompagner chez moi vous prie?

Il acquiesça simplement, sans un mot et le couple s'éloigna doucement, d´un même pas.

Le fiacre se mît en route, les policiers quittèrent doucement les lieux, sans même que Julia ou William ne s'en soucient. Ils demeuraient l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, immobiles, sans se quitter du regard. Eh puis doucement, comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus, Julia s'avança d'un pas mécanique vers William. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots ou pour s'empêcher de parler. Elle savait qu'il était mal a l'aise mais elle souhaitait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-Co...comment allez-vous Julia? Lança William timidement en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Je..ne suis pas morte, murmura la jeune femme, alors je...pense que je ...je vais bien...et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux au sol, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus ce si doux regard, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant et qui était empli de tristesse.

-Dans ce cas je...je vois souhaite une bonne fin de journée Docteur.

A ces mots, elle releva aussitôt le visage pour voir William s'éloigner déjà sans lui adresser la moindre importance. Alors, sans y réfléchir, elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter.

-William, soupira-t-elle.

Il se retourna et la regarda avec intérêt avant de déglutir péniblement.

-Julia nous...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, venant presser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un brûlant baiser.

-Ne faites pas ça,murmura William en l'éloignant aussitôt.

-Je vous en prie, souffla Julia en posant son front contre le sien, pardonnez-moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, le laissant un peu perdu et ne sachant pas s'il devait la serrer contre lui ou l'éloigner à jamais pour le mal qu'elle lui faisait.

-Je vous aime William, je vous aime tellement. Je veux devenir votre épouse, je le veux depuis si longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi? Murmura doucement William dans ses cheveux.

-Il vous fera du mal, il nous séparera, il...

-De qui parlez-vous?

Julia ne répondit pas et doucement, elle se mise à pleurer contre lui. Pleurer n'était de loin pas dans ses habitudes. Mais la tension de ces derniers jours, la menace qui pesait au-dessus de sa tête depuis des semaines, son coeur brisé, tout cela avait eu raison de sa force.

Elle fourra son visage dans le cou de William, cherchant par tout les moyens de se convaincre qu'elle était en sécurité auprès de lui, que ses bras forts pouvaient la protéger de tous les dangers. Elle sentit alors les bras de William se refermer enfin autour d'elle, la serrant fermement contre lui. Ses doigts caressèrent son dos tendrement et son souffle chaud se glissa sur son oreille.

-Qui vous effraie à ce point Julia ? Qui nous veut du mal? Et pourquoi cela a-t-il un lien avec ma demande?

-Je...ne peux...pas.

-Je vous en supplie, insista William avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Gillies, lâcha Julia dans un sanglot en resserrant ses doigts sur la veste de William, c'est James Gillies.

A ce nom, William te tendit aussitôt et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

-J'ai reçu des menaces William, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de vous atteindre mais, ce monstre...Il nous tuera si j'accepte votre demande et il VOUS tuera si je vous en parle et je...c'est ce que je viens de faire William, murmura toujours Julia avant d'émettre un autre sanglot, mais je devais vous le dire. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Je comprends mieux.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, mais je ne peux pas devenir votre épouse, je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

William ferma les yeux quelques instants, sentant les larmes de la jeune femme imprégner le tissu de sa chemise, sentant ses doigts se serrer avec force sur sa veste. Puis, l'instant d'après, il s'éloigna à peine d'elle, suffisamment pour caresser sa joie du bout des doigts et lui relever doucement son menton. Il croisa son regard, ce regard doux mais ravagé par la tristesse. Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Je ne le laisserai jamais plus vous faire de mal Julia, nous allons régler tout cela une bonne fois pour toute. Je vais trouver Gillies et jamais plus il ne vous approchera. Après cela, je vous demanderai de m'épouser et si vous le souhaitez vraiment, nous nous marierons.

-William, si Gillies sait ce que je viens de vous dire il...

William la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa quelques instants.

-Nous trouverons un moyen pour être heureux, je vous le promets.

-Qu'allons-nous faire?

-Pour l'instant je l'ignore. Mais vous êtes épuisée, dit-il en essuyant tendrement ses larmes, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous et...

-Il serait mieux que l'on ne vous voit pas. Après ce qu'il s'est passé devant chez moi si Gillies le sait, il pourrait s'en prendre à vous.

-Vous avez raison, acquiesça William pourtant à contre coeur.

Julia lui sourit et glissa hors de son étreinte jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme lui prit la main et glissa la seconde derrière son oreille pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Je vous aime, ne l'oubliez jamais, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Moi aussi William, répondit la jeune femme timidement, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde.

-Je ne le fais plus maintenant, lança William en souriant avant de faire quelques pas.

Ainsi la jeune femme resta là quelques minutes en silence, le coeur un peu plus en paix. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la menace qui pesait sur William, surtout maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé. Mais elle savait aujourd'hui que lui parler avait été la meilleure des choses à faire. Il ne doutait plus de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il lui pardonnait, une fois encore. Et Julia espérait de tout coeur que cela allait être la dernière fois qu'il aurait à le faire.

FIN


End file.
